Welcome to the Real World
Prologue Are you really going to risk everything...just for me? Yes, Mike, we are. Wh-what about you, Jowee? Yes, Mike. We are. We will go on. Your brother and sisters miss you. Youre scaring me, Jowee. What did he do? He's never this serious. Jowee, what's wrong? Nothing. Are you sure? You look like you're about to start crying, too. What's wrong, Jowee? Don't worry about him. He's just worried is all. I'm scared. Mari, Jowee, are you positive this will work? It's okay, don't worry about a thing. We told you this already, Mike. Everything will be just fine. I promise. Have I ever lied to you before? No, but accidents are never planned ahead of time. That's why they're called accidents. Accidents happen. What if something goes wrong. Jowee is promising you something. He's promising that we'll be fine. He has never lied before, only to Wilfre. As energetic, adventurous, and forgetful as he may be, he never forgets a promise and he's always serious when he's making them. You know this, Mike. Have some faith in him. He knows what he's doing. I trust him with my life! Don't ever question my faith in him! Not even the Creator could turn us against each other. He's my best friend, and you're my best friend, too, Mari! I trust you both with my life! But...but there's always a chance of an accident... I know how you feel, Mike. Even the Creator has doubts about this. He...he cannot see the future any further than two minutes from now. I know exactly what's going through your head. Even I'm feeling kind of sick to my stomach thinking about the consequences if this fails... I just want to end this...I'm going to be reduced to tears! It's okay to cry, Mike. It's okay to react however you want. You shouldn't have to be put in this situation. After all...you're only nine... Jowee...how sure are you that this will succeed? I know we can do this. Our world must be intertwined with yours now. Our bonds are too strong to be lost. We don't have much time left. Give me your sister's pendant before our time is up! N-no! It's Heather's! It's all I have left of her now! Wilfre took her with him and now she's gone! I want something to remember her by. I'm already forgetting her sweet voice... Thats because your mind is corrupted! You aren't forgetting anything! Wilfre is draining your memories to make you reluctant to give up the pendant! You trust Jowee with your life, right? Well, this is your life right now that Jowee's trying to take control over to save you...and Heather's. My life? You're trying to take my entire life into your hands? And even that's not enough for you? You have to take my sister's as well? No, Mike, it's not like that! It's just for thirty seconds, I swear! I'm only doing this to save you both! Heather's life is slipping away without her even knowing! Her soul is trapped in the Raposa Heather that's here! And if you don't wake up from your coma, you won't be able to save any if your three of your siblings from the danger they're in! If there has ever been a time you have to trust me, it's now. Give me the pendant now, Michael! We have seven seconds left! ''Here, Jowee. I trust you with everything that I am and ever will be. Don't leave me, okay? Make it through this, along with the other Raposa.